


The Noro Noro Beam

by mythologygeekfreakmagicstar



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar/pseuds/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshot about what actually happened when Sanji and Zoro got hit by the Noro noro beam. Might include spoilers please read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noro Noro Beam

Sanji wiggled around in his hammock once again. But unfortunately for him, he couldn't get a moment of sleep no matter how hard he tried.

Lucky bastards, he thought as he listened to the soft snores of his crewmates. At least they didn't have a memory that was keep taunting them, keeping them awake from their beauty sleep. He wanted to sleep so badly. Especially after the day he had with cooking and fighting all day. He sighed. Sometimes being a cook wasn't easy; it was already a challenge enough to try to fill up the endless pit hole that Luffy called his stomach.

Sanji started to stare at the wooden ceiling of the thousand sunny. Normally after a day like this he could have slept easily. But he just couldn't stop the eager memory from spinning around in his head.

Damn that noro noro beam, he clenched his teeth. If it wasn't for those shitty foxy pirates he would be sleeping peacefully right now. He turned around once again but he was startled immediately when he came across with Zoro's sleeping face. After a moment of getting use to the marimo's face staring at him –well not staring exactly he was sleeping- he wanted to kick the shitty swordsman awake.

Why was he able to sleep when he was about to lose his freaking mind? It wasn't fair. While Sanji was there, wiggling around trying to sleep the soft snores that came from the green haired man was mocking him. He sighed again. Right now all he wanted was a cigarette dangling between his lips. But because of the stupid "no smoking while we're sleeping." rule he couldn't.

Sanji slowly got up. He wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon so he was better off just going outside and smoke. While he put on some warmer clothes on he was trying to figure out what time it was. Maybe 4 or 5 am? Sanji scratched his head as he opened the door to leave.

He was pleased by his decision of putting on some warmer clothes on, the minute he was outside. It was chilly and they were probably reaching a winter island soon. Chopper was going to be happy when he learned about it.

Sanji tried to remember who was on watch today. Since it was dawn it was probably Usopp. He shrugged and walked towards the head of the thousand sunny, he wasn't scared to be seen Usopp was many things but he wasn't the type that butted in. At least not towards Sanji.

Sanji reached down his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and as he placed it between his lips he recalled the damn memory he wished he could just delete.

"You two sit tight for thirty seconds!" Nami yelled back at them as she followed Usopp.

As Zoro and Sanji were both slowed down by the noro noro beam the two of them were watching each other with wide eyes. If they were slowed down while running or something like that it wouldn't be that much of a problem. But as their mouths got closer and closer to each other both of them were in shock.

"What!?" Zoro tried to call out to Nami. "Hold on!"

When there was no response Sanji tried as well. "N-Nami-swan?"

But again there was no reply. Shit shit shit! thought Sanji . When was these thirty seconds going to end! He didn't want to kiss a marimo! Not now not ever. But as their faces slowly got closer by each second he knew his faith was sealed. Looking directly in to the marimo's eyes he could understand he was thinking the same thing as well.

Just about when their lips were about to clash into each other the thirty seconds ended. But now Sanji wished that it didn't. Since they were already so close the minute the noro noro beams curse ended their speed suddenly increased making their lips crashed into each other with great force as they fell down to the floor Zoro groaned. Sanji wasn't sure if it was because of the kiss or the fall that made him groaned.

Wait what?! Kissing!

Sanji suddenly realized the fact that Zoro's tongue was already inside of his mouth claiming every bit of him. Then Sanji realized another terrifying fact, he was also kissing back! Why! why was Sanji kissing him back!? It made no sense! Sanji loved woman not marimo's! But the stirring inside his pants obviously thought otherwise.

Sanji quickly overcame his shock and broke the kiss. Both of them were panting and Sanji was pretty sure his face was flushed. He looked at Zoro that was… smiling? No way! The marimo liked it? He suddenly felt anger boiling up inside him. Why was he smiling? It wasn't like Sanji did it on purpose. He grabbed Zoro from his collar and pulled him up to his feet.

"That was a close call, and nothing more!" snapped Sanji. He was afraid that Zoro would go all crazy and think that he actually enjoyed it or something like that. But the shitty swordsman seemed to get the message. He growled back at Sanji.

"No argument here!"

Then without talking about anything else both of them dashed after their crewmates.

Sanji took another deep breath from his cigarette the familiar taste soothing him a little. How many cigarettes had it been? Probably ten or so, maybe even more. The sun had started to rise; usually Sanji would have enjoyed it. But right now he was still bothered by that kiss.

He told Zoro that it was just a close call, and Sanji had convinced himself of the same thing. But then why was he thinking about it so much? It was just stupid and annoying. It was an accident, Sanji sighed. But he had liked the feeling of Zoro's lips on him right? He blushed, what the hell was he thinking about!

He heard a yawn coming from behind him and soon enough that somebody was standing right next to him.

"You're early shit cook?" a deep voice asked. Sanji looked forward not wanting to look at Zoro. Especially not after the embarrassing thoughts he just had. He shrugged.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I'm the cook I always wake up early."

Well Sanji's response was slightly true. He always was the one to wake up first unlike some marimo's that always woke up last. Since he needed to prepare breakfast for endless stomachs and beautiful ladies he had to wake up early.

"A sound woke me up," Zoro replied bluntly. "And when I couldn't see you I thought that maybe something bad had happened."

Sanji could tell that Zoro was lying. He was awake this whole time and there was no "sound" . But even so he was happy that Zoro was worried he tried to repress a smirk that had started to form on his face. Sanji wanted to tease Zoro about it but he decided not to. He was too tired to fight Zoro at the moment.

"What were you thinking about?" Zoro suddenly asked.

"Something that's none of your concern." He replied immediately. Maybe it was kind of a harsh answer but the shitty marimo should be use to it by now. He glimpsed at Zoro for a moment, curious about the swordsman expressions. But his face was totally unreadable it was like he was made out of stone.

"Is that so?" Zoro said almost in a mocking tone. "Were you thinking about that kiss?"

Even if Sanji's blushing wasn't noticeable before he was sure that it was now. What was with this man and just diving into the subject? Normal people wouldn't do something like that! But then again Zoro wasn't quite normal was he? Sanji forced a laugh.

"Of course not," then he added. "Why would I think about something so unpleasant?"

Suddenly two muscular arms were holding him around his waist making the cook gasp with surprise.

"What the-!"

"Liar." Said Zoro bluntly not listening to Sanji's objections. He untied one of his arms from the cooks slender waist and forced Sanji to look at him. Sanji's eyes were wide but weirdly his objections and squirming around had stopped. Zoro slightly smirked as he kissed him.

This time their kiss wasn't rushed as the first one. It had more feeling then action. When they were out of breath both of them broke the kiss and gasped for air. Sanji fully turned around and put his arms around Zoro's neck. It was too late to run now; even if he could he didn't want to. Something just felt right when Zoro kissed him.

"I thought it was just a close call?" Zoro said as he bend over for another kiss. Sanji wryly smiled.

"Just shut up shitty marimo," he replied as he greeted Zoro's lips.


End file.
